Such a ski and ski-binding combination is known for example from AT-PS 288 929. This patent suggests to put holes into the ski already during the manufacture of the ski for fastening screws to effect selective fastening of any desired ski-binding parts thereto and to cover the holes with a surface layer on the ski or the like. It is thus possible that the ski binding installer installs the ski binding directly to the ski without first having to drill holes. A similar solution is shown in DE-OS 37 05 507 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,613).
These known solutions have not been successful in practice, because a large number of holes is needed to accommodate the selective installation of any desired ski-binding parts for various boot sizes on a ski. Often, very little material thickness remains between the individual holes because of the different hole patterns for the various types of ski-bindings. This significantly weakens the ski in the area of installation of the ski binding, which has, on the one hand, a negative effect on the skiing characteristics and can, on the other hand, result in break fractures in the ski.